What a way to go
by LemonPrincess
Summary: Bella and Edward have sex... hot sex.... loads of sex... and get caught Lemon//Sex//Lemony


**What a way to go...**

**Bella POV.**

I looked at Edward thoughtfully as he circled me like prey.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked. He grinned sadistically.

"What do you mean Bell?" he asked. I stared at him angered for a moment.

"I mean, when the hell you became like... like..." I struggled to find the right word.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Like a freak!" I screamed, stomping my foot.

Edward continued to circle me.

His bronze hair was in a mused state, and his green eyes sparkled with something of lust, perhaps vengeance.

"Edward," I mumbled as he slowed his pace. He walked slowly towards me in a spiral.

I kept my eyes on him at all times, no clue what he would do. I bit my lip as he grew closer.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with a snarl in my voice.

"Something, special," he grinned masochistically.

"Leave me alone," I sneered.

He then threw himself at me.

**Edward (Anthony) Pov.**

I wanted Anthony to stop as he did this, he was hurting her, kissing her hair and tugging at the hem of her skirt.

Why the hell did I let him out of his box?

Scitz; what a way to go, eh?

"Come little Bell," I (Or Anthony) whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

"Play with me," he said.

He went down to kiss her throat. I nearly broke out at that, but I tried to keep my temper.

Anthony would get mad if you interrupted him with stuff like me not wanting him to hurt someone.

Bella moaned at that, and cupped a hard part of my body with her hand.

"Fine," she slurred.

Anthony grinned.

"What do you want from me Bella?" he asked.

"Fuck me hard Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," she moaned.

Anthony forced her into a closet and turned on the light so he could get a better 'View'.

He slowly unbuttoned Bella's shirt, kissing and sucking on every bit of bare skin that started to show.

She moaned with each kiss and each grope of her breasts.

Then, she stood there, topless, only a red lace bra to cover her. She blushed a color as deep as the lace of her under garment.

"Are you ready little Bell?" asked Anthony. She nodded sheepishly as she took off his (my?) shirt.

Then, she carefully removed his pants and tossed them aside.

"Why don't you?" he asked. Bella grinned sexily and slide herself down my body towards me erected penis.

How bad did I want this? If I was willing to let Anthony nearly rape her... a lot.

She removed his boxers and her mouth slide over my dick.

I moaned as her teeth carefully sunk in. She went in and out slowly. Then quicker and I swear she almost puked the farther she went in.

Suddenly, Anthony pushed her away.

"You don't want to?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Of course I do, but you shouldn't get all the fun,"

He then slide down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Then her pants dropped to the ground and she wore lace underwear (see through might I add).

"Did you know you were about to get fucked Bella Swan?" asked Anthony.

She shook her head.

"But I always come prepared when it comes to you Edward," she growled sadistically.

He used his teeth to remove the panties and then, stuck his tongue inside her.

Bella moaned, even as he twisted his tongue around. Then he removed his tongue and slide 3 fingers inside of her.

She screamed in agony as he thrust into her.

Soon, it wasn't agony, it was of pleasure.

"Wait," said Anthony. "If you are gonna cum for me, I wanna be fucking you for real." He removed her bra and sucked her right nipple slowly, and she moaned in pleasure.

Then, slowly, he let go and brought his head up, kissing her as he went inside of her.

He thrust in and out slowly, then quickly.

She moaned and her fingers knotted into my bronze hair.

"Edward," she moaned.

"B-Bella," I gasped as she was up against the wall, being pressed upon by me.

Anthony wasn't fucking with my Bella anymore, it was me.

"E...Edw...Edward!" she screamed as I thrust deeply into her.

"I'm going to... to... to," that's when I stopped, because she had cum all over me and the supplies in the janitors closet. I slide out of her and she tackled me to the ground, covering me in kisses.

"I want to be on top," she growled, sitting on top of me in the cowgirl position. She let me slide into her and bounced up and down, her fingers tracing my abs. Suddenly, more light then needed poured into the closet and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stood there, their mouths hanging open.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.

"Nothing," said Bella, blushing four different shades.

"Wanna do a threesome Bella?" asked Emmett, earning a smack in the back of the head from Rosalie as they closed the door, leaving us to our privacy. I was slipped from Bella, but I grabbed hr shoulders and made her rest against me. Her bare breasts pressed against me.

"Was it... alright?" asked Bella. I looked her for a moment.

"It was perfect... little Bell," I whispered to her, going down farther and sucking one of her nipples. She moaned out into the closet and I became erect again. I grinned up at her, biting one of her nipples. She gasped from the slight pain.

"Bella," I said, pushing her off of me. This was Anthony again. She fell to the floor with a thud and her chest bounced like mad, making me become hot and sweaty. She closed her eyes.

"Fuck me Edward... just fuck me hard," she said in a pleading voice. I didn't obey that voice.

"Touch it Bella," I said, sticking it in her face. She gulped, and her fingers played with it, rubbing it quickly and making me moan. When she released it, I flipped her onto her stomach and shoved myself into her.

"Time to play Dog and Master Bell," I said as she screamed. "Speak Bell." I commanded.

"Fuck me harder," she said.

"Speak Bell," she knew what I wanted.

"Like an animal," she said. "Fuck me like an animal." I obliged and shoved myself into her harder and harder with each thrust before she cummed on the floor. I wasn't finished just yet though, I thrusted harder and harder until I released into her. Then, I dropped to the floor, gasping and having Bella lay kisses all over me... ALL over me. She kissed the head of my penis and took it in one last time, drinking the last of it.


End file.
